User blog:Christian Teens/Devotional 1-26-14
This is something I have never really thought about before: I want my life to speak louder than my words. Sometimes it’s hard to share the gospel… and not just in the normal, I-wouldn’t-know-what-to-say kind of way, but the “They wouldn’t even attempt to listen” kinda way. In this, try to show your love through the circumstances. Use your knowledge about their lifestyle to show God’s love. Maybe they have just never had anyone to love on them. A few ways to show Christ’s love in differing environments: At school: You know that jerk that always pulls your pony tail or curses under his breath? Next time, (with a smile) respond “I am sorry I upset you.” Thank your teacher for explaining that math problem. Go the extra mile and as you leave, thank her again. Tell her how relieved you are that it makes sense. Offer to eat lunch with “that kid” Buy someone a soda. Help the nieghbor’s kids with homework. Tell your principal how much you appreciate him. (And if you don’t, find a real reason to! After all, God puts each individual in your life for a reason! In College: Invite someone who you know is having a hard time over to watch the “Big Game”. Go see a movie with the jerk that hates school, work, and life in general. There is probably a reason. . Encourage the girl who is insecure because of her family’s “status”. Attend church…. Even if you don’t feel like it. There is a special ministry at many colleges and universities all over the US. It’s called RUF (Reformed University Fellowship) See if your school has one, and if so, get involved. Many of my college friends are involved in this ministry and it has proved helpful to them on many occasions. At Work: Tell your boss that you appreciate his hospitality (even if you think it sucks). Apologize for moving your co-worker’s drink… they hate that, ya know! If you are around clients (or customers or what ever) ask them how they are feeling, not just how they are doing. Encourage the old lady that likes to talk your ear off. Listen to her as long as you can possibly stand it. At Home: (gulp, I know) Tell your siblings how much they mean to you. Think about it. What really would you do without them? Tell your parents that you love them. Ask your neighbors if you can mow their yard the next time you mow your own (or shovel snow) Ask the grump down the street if he wants to play checkers. (I actually did this, and now I visit him nearly every day! We are pretty good friends, now) Out in Public: Offer to load the old lady’s groceries and put up her buggie..er, uh, shopping cart. Open the doors for ladies and old folks. Tell that young mom how well behaved her children are. Push the kid in the swing until your arms fall off. Read to the little girl in the library. Help the little boy climb the tree as high as his brother can. Let your life speak louder than your words. You may be surprised by the outcome! Use every opportunity. And if anyone asks, share with them the joys of being a follower of a creative, loving, faithful, eternal and AWESOME Lord and Savior. This was Jesus' entire ministry! His ACTIONS led to just as many (if not more) lives being changed than his speeches. God Bless, Savannah Category:Blog posts